


Mafia Boss

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Butt Plugs, Explosions, Fucking in a room full of dead people, M/M, Mobster AU, Not too explicit violence but yeah, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes was starting to get really impatient.Mobster AU
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Mafia Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes was starting to get really impatient.
> 
> HELLO Mozg Drew a delicious [Mobster AU Roadrat here ](https://twitter.com/Im_Mozg/status/1214418097618206720)  
> and of COURSE i had to write something out of it because yum

“I am pretty sure we can reach an agreement, gentlemen.”

The man’s voice was calm, but he was sweating bullets. The cigar between his fingers shook, ash falling out from its end unto the table.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that, fellas.” His accent was offensively australian, lit cigarette dancing between his teeth. 

“This has been but a mistake,” the man behind the desk took a drag of his cigar, letting the smoke pour out of his thin lips slowly. “If we have offended you in any way-”

“Oh, mate,” the australian bared his teeth, smile so long it reached his eyes. “Ya offended me plenty, alright.”

Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes was starting to get really impatient. There really wasn’t anything the man behind his expensive desk could say to change the outcome of the situation. Honestly, Junkrat just liked watching him squirm in place. 

“Oliver, is it?” Junkrat laughed. “Ya know, I promised myself I was gonna be more forgivin’, be less of a dickhead. What’s the fun in this if everyone is dead?” he gesticulated with his hands. 

He chuckled. “But ye are forcin’ me hand to intervene, mate. The only thing I ask of ye and yer men is to stay off me territory.” He took a drag of his cigarette. “Yet a little rat tells me that he saw some of yer men skulkin’ around, conducting some business.”

Oliver blinked, and his henchmen seemed to look a little uncomfortable.

“Ya plannin’ on take me on? Or was it just a bad day?” 

“We would be foolish to even consider attacking you, Fawkes.”

Yeah, right. Junkrat has had to deal with too many stupid mobsters that think that just because they’re older or whatever they can just shoot and kill him. But Junkrat knows. He has eyes _everywhere_ , and he knows damn well when someone is planning on killing him. 

“If anything, I am a little offended, Fawkes.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“You come here, to my territory. You barge into my office, after having killed my doormen, and now you and your Hog are here, demanding apologies?”

“I’m sorry, are we barging in?” he laughed.

Mako “Roadhog” Rutledge had been standing behind Junkrat this entire time, arms crossed. There was blood smeared on his shirt, but his demeanor was as silent as ever. Many thought the man was mute, he barely spoke. No one knows how he puts up with Junkrat, since everybody agrees that the man could easily kill his boss, and take everything for himself. But Junkrat knows.

“Tha’ only thing I ask for is to stay outta my territory. I think that’s a reasonable request, don’t ya think?”

“My old territory, you mean.” Oliver smiled, teeth gritted.

“Well, last time I checked, it ain’t yours anymore, mate. I won it fair and square.”

“You and your ‘rats’ invaded and pushed us out. Very bold of you.”

Junkrat shrugged. “What can I say? My rats need space to run free.”

“Actually, gentlemen, I was thinking,” Oliver’s anxiety was replaced by calmness. “Perhaps this is an opportunity to start new, don’t you think?”

“Oh? What do ye suggest?”

“Well, for starters, I was thinking perhaps you hand over my old territory.” 

Junkrat couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “Roight, roight.” He secured the cigarette between his lips, as he smiled once more. “What if I say no?”

“Well, there are six of us. And only two of you.”

“You know,” he laughed. From the corner of his eye he saw Mako a little tense, ready for anything. Junkrat nonchalantly placed his hands inside his pant pockets. “I don’t think that’s a smart idea, mate.”

As the henchmen raised their guns and aimed at him, Junkrat pulled out a small smoke bomb and slammed it hard against the ground. An explosion of smoke filled the room just as they started shooting at him. 

Junkrat quickly ran out of the room, taking cover behind the wall as they shot wildly at him. Quickly, he searched inside his coat to pull out a bomb, taking his cigarette to light it. He bit his lip in excitement as he threw it inside the room, hearing the bomb bounce once, twice before it exploded.

He laughed maniacally as the building rumbled with the explosion. It wasn’t strong enough to bring it down, but it would have to do.   
As the smoke dissipated, he turned to see Mako at the other wall, staring at him intently. Junkrat smiled and nodded, enough for Mako to get up brandishing his tommy gun, stepping inside. 

Junkrat laughed and laughed as he heard Mako go to town, a barrage of bullets eradicating everything that was left in the room. The shooting continued for several seconds, until it finally stopped. 

“Ya done?” Junkrat asked, and only received a grunt in response. Quickly, he stood up to walk over to the now ruined room.

A about two bodies were mangled and burnt due to the explosion, one of them still in fire even. The other ones were riddled with bullet holes, but Mako was missing one in particular.

Oliver’s desk had been turned on its side to use as a shield. Roadhog stepped over, grabbing the man from the neck and lifting him. He squeezed at his neck particularly hard, forcing Oliver to drop his gun and try to grasp for his life.

“Well well well,” Junkrat laughed, taking another cigarette and lighting it up. He hadn’t gotten rid of the other one, so he now had two cigarettes in his mouth. “Would ya look at that.”

“Fuck you-” Oliver sputtered. “Fuck yo-” 

Mako broke his neck with one swift movement. Oliver went limp, eyes wide open as Roadhog let his body drop on the ruined ground.

“Well,” Junkrat chuckled. “That was easy! Ya got hurt by any of those bullets?”

“No,” Roadhog grunted. 

“Roight! Well this is great! We just got ourselves more territory, and got rid of some annoying bugs.” He kicked Oliver’s body in the ground. “Come on, let’s check out their shit.”

Just as Junkrat was ready to raid their shit, a heavy hand wrapped around his arm and squeezed lightly. Junkrat licked his lips, knowing what this meant. “Wot?”

“Hmm,” Mako grunted, that deep way that makes Junkrat’s pants tighten. 

“Oh, ya liked it, huh?” He turned around, facing the man. The blood smeared over him made Junkrat want to jump all over him. “Ya thought that was hot?”

“Yes, boss.” Oh, Mako. The always so quiet Mako. What would Junkrat do without him?

Jerk off alone, probably. 

“What was yer favorite part?” He asked, as he slowly ran his hands down Mako’s chest, careful to not touch the blood. 

“Your bomb.”

“Oh? Ya liked that? Made it myself. Can show you how, later.”

God, Junkrat was shit at flirting. Thank God Roadhog had shit taste though, considering the way his big fat fingers were pressing against Junkrat’s hips. 

“Your suit looks terrible,” Roadhog said. If it was anyone else, Junkrat would have gutted them right there right now. But this was Roadhog, this wasn’t just any person.

And honestly, he was right. He probably needed to get a better suit, the one he had was a little big too big for him, he was basically swimming inside of it. 

“Rather you take it off.”

“Oh! Hog, ya rascal.” He jokingly pushed him away, towards the couch in the room. It had a couple of bullet holes, but no bodies nor blood, which was perfect.

“Let me look if this fuck got some lube,” Junkrat said as he crouched over the desk. 

“Hurry up, my dick is waiting.” Roadhog rumbled. 

“This shit got them all locked up, give me a tick-” He kicked harshly with his metal leg at the desk, busting the drawers open.

The contents of the drawers spilled everywhere- wads of cash, documents of whatever, shit he knew was important and would be interested in later, but for now he just wanted to fuck. 

“Not lube, but it’ll do.” Junkrat said as he picked up a bottle of hand lotion. He rather have lube, but hey. 

He threw it at Roadhog, who caught it easily. He unzipped his pants, leaking cock already staining his white underpants as they tented. Junkrat’s mouth started to drool, quickly taking off his pinstripe pants and letting them drop to the blood stained floor. 

“You’re gonna ruin your suit,” Mako pointed out. Junkrat shrugged.

“I need a new suit. This one looks like shit.”

“Go to my tailor. Yours is shit.”

“Ya do have a better fashion sense than me.” 

Roadhog spread his naked legs, cock in full view. He slathered the hand lotion all over his erect dick, lazily stroking himself. “You need some?” he muttered, lotion in his free hand.

“Nah,” he smiled. “Came prepared.”

He turned around, bending over showing his butt to Roadhog, showing the man the plug he had shoved inside of his asshole. 

“Jesus, Rat.” Junkrat just laughed as he climbed on top of Roadhog. “You thought of fucking here?”

“To be fair, I was plannin’ either right now, or when we returned to the hideout.” He chuckled. “Just a lil’ earlier than planned.”

He pressed his ass against Roadhog’s thick thighs, letting out a moan as he felt the plug dig into him. “Ya wanna do me the honor?”

Roadhog chuckled, one calloused hand draping around his arse, pressing tightly as it played with the plug. It made Junkrat squirm, digging his ass against Roadhog’s hand.

“Needy,” He breathed down the blond’s neck. 

“Come on,” he hissed, and chuckled immediately after. “Don’t be a tease.”

Roadhog took out the plug agonizingly slow, making Junkrat feel every inch of it as it came out of his ass, leaving him gaping and empty. With some leftover lotion, he shoved his fingers inside of Junkrat, lubing him up.

“Fuck-” Junkrat breathed out. “Give it to me, ya pissant-”

The blond positioned himself on top of Roadhog’s cock, the tip of it touching Junkrat’s entrance. Licking his lips, he lowered himself slowly, feeling the spongy tip breach him.

“God, yes.” He panted, and he could feel Roadhog’s fingers press against his skin, almost painful. He continued to breach himself with Roadhog’s cock, every inch as delicious as the last. “Yes yes yes yes yes…”

Completely impaled, he wasted no time to jump up and down that giant cock. He could feel it touching everywhere, pressing against his insides in such delicious ways, Junkrat could swear it was choking him. 

“Fuck yeah, yeah mate! Fuck me, fuck fuck-” Roadhog lunged and bit him in the neck, hard. Probably to shut him up, but it just made Junkrat clench his ass around the man, toes curling in pleasure. 

He hadn’t noticed that Roadhog had unbuttoned his shirt, big fat fingers exploring him and pressing his finger pads down his body. He had been too excited jumping up and down that delicious cock. 

“Is that all you got?” Roadhog panted, his fingers clenching around Junkrat’s skinny waist. 

“Oh? Well, why don’t ya do the work yerself then?” Junkrat stuck his tongue out at him.

Quickly, Roadhog locked Junkrat in place, his hips now fucking into him like a damn piston. Junkrat threw his head back, hollering in pleasure. His hands grabbed at Roadhog’s shoulders, squeezing hard as his prostate kept getting brushed with every thrust. 

This is why. This is the exact reason why Roadhog would never kill Junkrat and take his territory. Mako would never do that, just as Jamison would never kill Mako. They were one, and they belonged to each other. That is why they were so powerful.

And they would take the entire city. They’ll see. They will all see. 

“Come on come on come on,” he whispered, as he felt his orgasm approaching fast. He grabbed his cock, pumping up and down quickly in rhythm with Roadhog’s desperate thrusting. “Come on come on! Come on!”

One, two, three… 

Roadhog thrusted one last time, fingers pressing so hard against Junkrat skin it left bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. Junkrat felt the warm spill inside of him, coating his insides.  
He quickly jerked off to the feeling, lifting himself up and feeling Roadhog’s cum drip out of his asshole.

That, and the pop Roadhog’s dick made as it left him, was enough for him to cum, strings of semen coating his sweaty hand. 

Junkrat stayed sitting on top of Roadhog’s naked lap for a while, regaining his breath. Roadhog rubbed circles on Junkrat’s thigh, softly as he recuperated.

“Good?” Junkrat asked, smearing the cum on his hand on the couch. 

“Good,” Roadhog smiled, leaning forward and planting a sloppy, tired kiss in Junkrat’s mouth.

The blond kissed back, careful to not smear cum on Roadhog. They were both tired, but it was good. It felt good.

After few seconds, Junkrat climbed off Roadhog’s lap. “Let’s check what these shits got.”

“And after that, Boss?” Roadhog was already putting his pants back on. Blood and cum was smeared over his shirt, but not like he cared too much. 

“Well,” He pulled explosives out of his pockets. They weren’t like the one he used on Oliver and his mook- these were home brewed, extremely powerful explosives. These, oh these could bring the place down. I had an idea,”

“Oh, what is it?” Roadhog smiled, baring his teeth.

“Let’s do some home renovations.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
